


tomorrow yesterday

by angielovesmintchocolate



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (well as much as you can enjoy an angst hehe), Angst, M/M, Okay I'll stop now, but! yuta's name isn't said in the text so you can imagine anyone you want to, enjoy i guess, he returns to the place he met the raven man on a broken night, i kinda wrote a good ending to this fic so if yall wanna read it tell me, i wrote this as a yujae fic, if you don't listen to yestoday while reading i will personally come for you, jaehyun is a sad man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angielovesmintchocolate/pseuds/angielovesmintchocolate
Summary: late night angst inspired by nct's yestoday, but mostly: doyoung's "sorry that i walked away"
Relationships: past Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

The little alleyway shines bright like the hundred starts on the dark night sky today too, just like last time Jaehyun had been there. Colourful lamps light up the place, illuminating everything in hues of purple, teal and blue. The cobbled ground is slippery under the tall male's shoes as he rushes to get a table before the night settles in. The restaurant welcomes Jaehyun with the smell of tteokbokki again. He sits beside the floor-to-ceiling windows just like last time, looking outside to admire the peacefully billowing sea. The waitress greets him with the same angelic smile just like before. He orders spicy ramen again.

Jaehyun is wearing the same funky, olive coloured suit paired with a pink turtleneck just like last time. He used the same, vanilla flavoured chapstick and strong, masculine parfume. He is carrying the same indigo umbrella, sitting at the same spot. 

Everything is the same like it was on that day a year ago. Everything's the same, but not quite. 

It's not the same, because this time, the dusk settles in with a cold wind, dispelling the loudly crying group of seagulls from the rocks that lie in the sea. That day, the wind was hot and the seagulls were happily circling over the waves of the sea.

That day, those beautiful, long raven black locks were distracting Jaehyun from looking at the neverending, ancient water. That day, those doe eyes were there for him to get lost in, that beautiful smile was there to warm Jaehyun's heart. But today, the wooden chair opposite to him is painfully empty. 

He isn't there. He isn't there to occupy the chair in front of him with a shy smile, asking if he could buy a drink for Jaehyun. He isn't there to playfully compliment the interesting colour combination of his suit. He isn't there to light up the small restaurant with his gleaming smile.

Tilting his head back, Jaehyun sighs under the weight of the recalled memories. 

He can see the wet sidewalk in his head, smell the scent of rain and salt from the sea, but most importantly: he can perfectly picture the raven male on the other side of the pedestrian crossing, face lit red by the strongly shining traffic light. He can see the gleaming tears on the soft, pale skin of the man he used love so much.

And sadly, he can recall how he turned his back, not waiting for the light to turn green before walking far, far away from him.

The raven male's faint cry of his name still rings in Jaehyun's ears, just like he is hearing it for the first time. He can still hear the slight accent in the man's agonized exclaim.

"You promised me, Jeong Jaehyun! Please don't leave me!"

He can still feel the interrogating eyes of the pedestrians on his back, and he can still feel that one, heart-shattered gaze on the soft skin of his neck.

If he concentrates enough, he can still feel how hard his hand clutched his indigo blue umbrella.

The honey sound of the waitress tears Jaehyun out of his thoughts as she places the hot food on the table in front of him. Jaehyun can feel the steam caressing his cheeks. It reminds him of the ginger touch of those pale hands.

He is halfway done with his food when tears start rolling. First, it's just one, lonely teardrop that quietly escapes from under his eyelids, rolling down his cheeks slowly just to land on the dark wood of the table. Soon, it's followed by countless others as Jaehyun quietly cries. He gently puts his chopsticks down, turning his head away from the restaurant to watch as the dusk slowly darkens over the now strongly billowing sea. 

It's like the nature feels what Jaehyun does, as grey clouds gather on the night sky, illuminated by the rising Moon. A moment later, rain starts to fall. The loud noise of the raindrops hitting the onyx black asphalt outside masks Jaehyun's quiet sobs.

Eventually, the lonely man sniffles a last, fishing inside his pockets for a tissue as he wipes his tear-soaked face with the collar of his suit. He quietly blows his nose, not trying to disturb the happily eating people sitting at the tables around him. Picking his chopsticks up, he resumes to eat his ramen. His face turns into a disappointed grimace as he scoops some into his mouth. 

Just like his heart, the once oh so hot ramen became cold too.

The memories that never leave his mind are still on repeat in his head, never letting Jaehyun forget that broken face he turned his back to.

Finishing his meal, he walks to the cashier to pay with heavy steps that echo through the now almost empty restaurant. Dinnertime had passed, but partying time hadn't arrived yet, leaving a peaceful half hour between the two busy time periods for the waitresses to breathe.

Jaehyun exits the restaurant with a heavy heart, just like he exited the life of the raven man he loved so much once.

Stepping outside the rain, he glances around the colourfully lit alleyway before opening his umbrella with a sigh.

Just like always, his heart is pressured by the heavy weight of guilt he feels every minute of the day. If he could, he would turn back time to wait for that lamp to turn green and envelope the raven male into his arms, never letting him alone.

He thinks about all of the other possible outcomes of the situation, all the chances he failed to take. All the moments with him he failed to cherish while he could.

The dark clouds on the night sky never stop letting the rain pour, and Jaehyun had to quicken his pace in order not to get bone-wet from the heavily pouring rain.

When his tired body fell into the fluffy sheets of his bed, he could only see the beautiful face of the raven male he once loved so much.

Sorry that I walked away.

+


	2. promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little background story: 
> 
> Jaehyun had to leave Yuta, because his father didn't accept their relationship, as Yuta isn't from a rich family. He thought his son should rather marry someone from a wealthy family in order for their multimillionaire business to grow even more when Jaehyun takes over after him. 
> 
> When Jaehyun breaks up with Yuta, the raven male moves back to Japan, but while his absence, Jaehyun's father dies.

Sorry that I walked away.

The sentence rings in Jaehyun's head as he exits the alleyway in a hurry. He has to get home before midnight. Quickening his pace, he hopes the concentration of trying not to get hit by a car masks his thoughts, but he is wrong. They follow him to his home, and then into the fluffy sheets of his bed. 

They follow him to work on Monday, to his business meeting on Tuesday, they don't leave him even when he's hanging out with Johnny on Friday. His thoughts never leave his head. They are there every day of the long week and never fail to make his heart heavy with guilt.

They follow him in the cold wind of dusk and the red skies of dusk, during the day, they follow him in the shining golden sunlight.

Even in his dreams, he sees the raven male's tear-soaked face.

It makes him wonder, the whole situation. He didn't feel guilt the first year, why does it appear now? Why must he suffer the weight of his actions now?

His questions are answered when he visits the small, colourful alleyway on the similarly rainy Sunday of his miserable week.

The lively restaurant that always welcomes him with open arms didn't change anything throughout the week, but still, Jaehyun feels something shift as he steps into the small place. He orders the same spicy ramen, but doesn't instantly dig into his dish as the honey-voiced waitress places it down in front of him. 

Jaehyun waits, but doesn't know what for. It's like the universe wants him to stay still in the wooden chair and just wait, eyes glued onto the heavy door of the restaurant.

And it's worth waiting, as the next moment, a familiar figure steps into the place, seemingly in a rush. He hurries to the cashier to order, and Jaehyun only recognizes him when he turns his head and their eyes meet.

For a moment, their gazes lock, and Jaehyun can see the surprise in the dilated, chocolate eyes before the raven male ducks his head, and turns. Away from Jaehyun.

"Yuta." Jaehyun breaths, the shock of seeing the man he once loved- no! the man he still loves. He is too shocked to move, to run and pull the raven man into his arms, so Jaehyun only realizes the chance given to him, when Yuta hesitantly glances at him before exiting the restaurant.

He only comes back to his senses when the honey-voiced waitress lightly nudges his shoulders as she passes him, asking if he's okay. Nodding, Jaehyun stands up, still stunned.

"I- I have to go." he mutters, handing the waitress a bill much larger than the price of the food and approaches the door with quick steps. The woman can only blink after the tall frame of Jeong Jaehyun, completely shocked.

Outside, Jaehyun quickly looks to every direction, searching for those familiar locks of raven hair. He sees a glimpse of Yuta disappearing in a small alleyway illuminated by the glowing lights of the ramen restaurants. Starting to run, Jaehyun doesn't mind the rain that slowly wets his indigo suit.

A red light stops his restless pace, baiting an annoyed groan out of the tall male. He can only hope Yuta didn't disappear. This is his only chance. Be looks down to grimace at his now very much brown sneakers. When he looks up again to check the light, he gasps, because right under the traffic light stands Nakamoto Yuta, his expectant chocolate eyes staring right into Jaehyun's. It's like he's nudging the younger male with his gaze, telling him to come, to love him again.

When the lights flicker to yellow and then to the vivid green of the freshly cut grass, Jaehyun practically runs to reach the slightly shorter male, who also begans to walk towards him.

They meet in the middle of the long, white stripes of the pedestrian crossing and Jaehyun drops his umbrella, hands moving to gingerly cup the soft face of the now loudly sobbing raven male.

"Yuta." Jaehyun breaths, staring at the beautiful face of the man he loves so much.

"Jaehyun." Yuta whispers, chocolate eyes deeply staring into the taller man's, hands moving to caress the big hands that are cupping his own face.

"I am sorry that I walked away-"

But Jaehyun can't finish his sentence as he feels those familiar, soft lips on his. Without thinking, he reciprocates the action, pouring his heart into the kiss.

The loud beep of a dozen cars tear the pair out of their kiss, and they gasp, noticing that the lights had turned red meanwhile.

Grabbing Yuta's hands gently, Jaehyun pulls the male to the sidewalk. Sniffling, Yuta softly wipes his tears. Jaehyun's lips curl into a soft smile as his hands find his lover's face again, cupping the soft, pale skin. 

"I'm sorry I made you cry." Jaehyun whispers, words dripping from the overflowing guilt. His eyes never leave Yuta's who just smiles at him.

"You had no other choice. Your father would have never let us stay together." he murmurs gently, hands coming up to comb through Jaehyun's brunet locks. The younger immediately lets his hands drop from Yuta's face, leaning into his touch like a cat.

"How comes you're back?"

"I heard that your father passed away and you are the new CEO and the only thing I could think is coming back to you. I know, it was a disgusting thing to do and-"

"Yuta." Jaehyun cuts in, his softly staring eyes now deadly serious. "It was the best decision you have ever made."

The sentence baits a relieved sigh out of the elder, whose hands move to caress Jaehyun's face with his thumbs. When the younger fixes him a smile that gleams more than the hundred stars on the deep blue night sky above them, Yuta immediately reciprocates the action. 

"Just after asking me out." Jaehyun mumbles, peachy blush appearing on his cheeks. Giggling, Yuta nods and Jaehyun laughs along with him. His deep voice resonates in his right in lover's heart, because Jaehyun laughs. Laughs so freely, Yuta has never heard him like this before. The elder can see as the weight of his father's expectations lift off his broad shoulders, his body shaking with laughter.

When he stops, he has to swipe tears away from his eyes before he leans in to kiss Yuta again. "Thank you for coming back."

"But you have to make up for breaking my heart, Jeong Jaehyun." the raven male teases, nudging the younger's belly with his pointing finger, baiting a giggle out of him.

"What about me asking you out?" Jaehyun asks with a gleaming smile and Yuta almost coos at the sight. He had always loved how gorgeous the tall, brunet male looked when his mallow lips curled into a smile.

"Flatter me." he offers playfully, holding his hand out like he is a diva from the 90's. 

And Jaehyun takes his hand, pulling him after himself, not stopping until they reach the little alleyway and Yuta's face lights up like the hundreds of stars on the night sky when he identifies the place.

"You remembered." he breathes, hands gently squeezing Jaehyun's and the taller male nods, grinning.

"I promised we would come here again yestoday."

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so they return to the restaurant, because before breaking up, Jaehyun promised Yuta they would come back one day and reunite 
> 
> i hope you liked it :)


End file.
